


Fighting Dirty

by Sinner_Writes



Series: Local Sheep Adopted by T-Rex, More at Seven [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lowkey getting adopted by your co-worker, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: Alice fights dirty.There's a reason for it.
Relationships: Wooloo & Tyrantrum
Series: Local Sheep Adopted by T-Rex, More at Seven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601284
Kudos: 9





	Fighting Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> A backstory for my favorite wooloo!

Alice fights dirty.

Really, in a dungeon, is there any other choice? Lives are on the line, and she refuses to be a casualty. So, if she has to break a few “honorable guidelines”, well. That’s just a price she’s willing to pay.

Maybe that’s the reason that her partner is looking at her in concern.

Or maybe it’s the fact that she just took three Aura Spheres to the face and is still standing.

“I’m fine,” she states, whipping around and hitting the lucario they’re fighting with a double kick in a place that she knows will hurt.

After all, she fights dirty.

It’s the only way she’s survived.

\---

But out of the dungeon, Alice is just as timid as a child. She doesn’t spend much time with people -- doesn’t trust them, because she’s been taught that to trust is to be hurt. It’s to be left open to abandonment.

So, when Rochester suddenly speaks, she can’t help but jump a bit at the low rumble.

“Who taught you to fight?”

For him, it’s a long sentence, which instantly puts her on edge. At this point, just from observing, the wooloo has gathered that it hurts him to do so. She doesn’t know why yet, but judging from his aversion to all things cold, it has to do with an ice type of some sort.

But that’s not important right now. What’s important is the Tyrantrum’s question.

“I- Well…” She trails off. “...I taught myself.” He’s still watching her, so she continues. “I had to, if I wanted to survive alone in the dungeons.” She plops down on her nest and closes her eyes. She won’t sleep yet -- she never does, until her partner does -- but that doesn’t mean she won’t pretend to. Is it unwarranted paranoia? Maybe. But it’s better safe than sorry.

And better than answering the question that she knows will come eventually.

. . .

And yet, she can’t sleep.

Why? She’s almost certain that Rochester has, but…

She’s got a lot on her chest, doesn’t she?

Alice lets out a little sigh.

“My sister left me in a dungeon,” she murmurs. Will the Tyrantrum wake up? Who knows. Who cares, anyways. She’s been working with the Rock- type for a year -- He deserves to know why she refuses to open up. “When I was little -- My parents… They never really liked me, I guess. They were always so… Traditional, and thought that I would bring bad luck, just because of the color of my wool. They’d always ignore me, or yell at me to go away. I was the black sheep of the family, as ironic as that is.” The wooloo clenches her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

“Then, one day, when my older sister evolved, she told me we were going on a trip. I was so excited! But she… She took me into a dungeon nearby, and then she just… Left.” Alice chuckles bitterly. “I was just a kid, and I suddenly had to survive. Shelter and food were easy enough -- I’d slept outside enough to know how to do that. But I hadn’t ever fought before, so I hid. And I watched -- by the time someone ever found me, I knew where their weak points were. And I used them.” She sighs.

“Eventually, I got out, but… Well, my parents would have had to let her dump me there, so I never went back. I just… Well, I did the same thing I’d done in the dungeons. I hid, and I watched.”

A long silence follows.

“I don’t even know you’re awake, but-”

The wooloo is caught off guard when the Tyrantrum rolls over and pulls her close to his chest. There are no words, but he gently strokes her fur in a comforting way.

And for the first time since she’d been abandoned, Alice lets herself cry.

**Author's Note:**

> tf when you get abandoned for being a shiny


End file.
